Mission Impossible: Gruvia
by Sk.iedwr.iter
Summary: After foolishly messing with Titania herself, Natsu and Gray are in for some interesting revenge... Once Juvia realizes how many times Gray Fullbuster has actually rejected her, she decides to try a new technique of getting her Gray-sama to love her back. With the help of her dear comrade Erza, Gray and Juvia switch roles for a day... But is this really what Juvia wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Mission Impossible : Gruvia

 **Author** : Skied Writer hehe :3

 **Genre** : Romance & Humor

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail, support the official release. (Duh.)

(If I did Jerza would've been a cannon already. XD)

 **A/N** : Skied Writer here! The plot of this story is really cliche, but I've always wanted to write it. XD I'm definitely going to continue this story and write more chapters and there will be more of a Gruvia kick in the next chapter, but be sure to review. And after that more ships such as NaLu and Jerza. ;D This is a cute Fairy Tail Fanfiction, if you want anything just tell meh things you'd like to see in the next chapter(s) in reviews! Be sure to follow and favorite if you enjoy and be sure to check out my other stories teehee. But either way… Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1~**

Flashback… One week ago…

"What the fuck, Natsu?" Gray looked at the Salamander in disbelief and rage.

Natsu grinned deviously. "It's a dare you ice idiot, you have to do it!"

Gray tried to jump out of his seat, but Natsu and Lucy held him down.

"Gosh Gray! If you move so much, the red ink will smear all over your eye and you won't look like Jellal at all!" Happy complained still drawing in details of the eye makeup.

Gray let out a sigh of defeat and sat still for the blue cat.

"Aren't you done yet? It looks good enough! Let's just start already!" Natsu impatiently said to the make up artist, Happy.

Happy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm too hungry to draw on his eye anymore, anyways. Let's just get this over with, so we can have dinner. Preferably raw fish!"

"Really, guys? Are you sure about this? You really are going to get it when Erza finds out, you're the mastermind to this whole plan." Lucy bugged Natsu while hugging Natsu's arm. She pouted not wanting him to face the harsh consequences Titania might give.

Gray jumped up from his chair. "My thoughts exactly! I have a better idea! Why don't you go over there and pretend to be Erza's lover, huh?"

Natsu shook his head. "It's your dare, dimwit."

Gray gave a scowl, but walked over to Erza practically trembling. "God dammit, Natsu. If I get in trouble for this, you're commin' down with me."

He exhaled, ready to put on his ridiculously stupid act.

"Is that you, Gray? What are you-" Erza stood there blankly. All of the color in her face seemed to be wiped out as she stared at ice boy's Jellal looking eye makeup.

"Kissss meeeee Erzaaaaaa!" Gray puckered his lips. He continued in a teasing tone, "I love youuuuuu!"

She reddened quickly and blinked awkwardly, in embarrassment. "J-Jella- I mean G-Gray! S-Stop it r-right n-now!" She took a deep breath in trying to ignore the light headed feeling she felt.

"I like your scarlety hair today, baby. It's cuteeeeee." Gray flipped his hair dramatically, so that Erza could clearly see the red eye makeup on his right eye.

Behind the scenes, Natsu bawled with laughter practically rolling on the floor along with Happy. Lucy smacked her hand on her forehead. Well, this was what she expected from Natsu.

Gray's hair was now all over the place from his failed attempt of flipping his hair. "Wanna go outside and watch the moon together, honey? And we can go kiss under the moonlight!"

"Y-You're! I'll kick your sorry ass!" Titania tried to requip into armor, but she was too unfocused and embarrassed to do much of anything.

Gray opened his mouth, ready to tease more and continue with his dare, but right then Erza readied and steadied her arm slamming her fist into his face. With such force, Gray was slung to the floor giving pleading eyes of mercy.

"S-Sorry E-E-Erza! It's that fire dragon bastard's fault! He d-dared me!" Gray immediately pointed to Natsu.

"NATSU! BRING YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!" Erza gave Natsu a glare, more devilish than Mirajane's Satan Soul.

Natsu dragged over, all of his laughter switched into fear. "This is your fault, snitch bitch." He whispered to Gray under his breath.

"Me? You little mother fuc-" Gray stopped when Titania grabbed both of the ice and fire mage's heads and slammed them together.

Lucy, on the other side of the room, let out a deep sigh. "Gosh, they never learn, do they?"

Happy rubbed his imaginary beard. "Ugh. Teenagers these days, am I right?"

"W-What?! You were part of this act, too!"

"Fish live in the water."

"Don't change the subject!"

The two ice and fire mages laid there in a complete daze, blaming each other under their breath.

Erza turned on her heel and walked away, but what nobody except Lucy had noticed was that Erza was blushing as she left...

Shit. The things she does to hide her feelings.

Outside, Erza relaxed her back on the cool wall of the guild. She was looking at that ground, allowing the moon to highlight her Scarlet hair.

"Jellal…Would he ever kiss me under the moonlight?" The Scarlet brushed her hair out of her face. "Heh. I guess a girl can dream." The S-Class wizard looked up at the moon dwelling upon her with a sorrow gaze.

Jellal. I love you.

 **A/N** : Well, that was quite an ending… XD Hope u guys liked it! Be sure to review this and give me recommendations and your opinion. :P Next chapter will be in present day (not a flash back) and I will be posting it soon enough! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Mission Impossible: Gruvia

 **Author** : :3

 **Genre** : Romance & Humor

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail, support the official release.

(If I did Gruvia would've been a cannon already. XD)

 **A/N** : Yay! here! Sorry for the short delay! Here's chapter 2! Be sure to review and give me your opinion! Hope you guys like! 3 This is a little Gruvia kick into the story, but no worries Jerza and NaLu will come back in! (And others may or may not come in as well) :

 **Chapter 2~**

To the present time… (End of flashback)

"Juvia!"

"Juvia!"

"Juvia!"

"Juvia!"

"Juv-"

"Leave Juvia alone, love rival." Juvia looked at Lucy, gloomily.

"Kyaa! Why are you acting like this? Are you alright?" The Celestial Spirit Wizard was getting more concerned by the minute.

"Juvia has been rejected by her Gray-sama again. Juvia is not alright." The water Mage laid her head on the bar stand letting out a long and deep sigh.

Mirajane stopped drying a cup, now feeling concern for Juvia as well. "Oh, this again? I'm sure everything is okay, Juvia. After all-"

Interrupting, Erza stomped in. "What is this? Something about Gray? What the hell did that idiot do?"

"U-Uh… He kind of rejected Juvia…" Lucy gave a guilty looking smile.

Mirajane gave an innocent smile. "Why don't you seat yourself, Erza? You've been going on jobs this whole week. It's time you have some rest since-"

Again interrupting Mirajane, Erza spoke, "Then, it's settled! Every single day, Juvia bawls her eyes out because of Gray! Today is the day, I'm going to help my fellow comrade with her love issue!" Her eyes begin to sparkle as if she was an evil mastermind beginning to develop a devilish plan, right at the spot.

"H-How?" Juvia was as confused as Lucy and Mirajane, who stood there not knowing what to reply.

"Don't you see? That bastard only reacts to Juvia, when he gets jealous of Lyon from Lamia Scale! That's why Juvia's going to go on a date with Lyon! And she's going to give Gray a taste of his own medicine!" Erza rubbed her hand together, almost evilly.

"Gray-sama?... Jealous?..." Juvia swooned.

Mirajane nodded in agreement, not bothering to speak. Lucy nodded along, a bit suspicious.

Erza continued, "Not only that, you're going to have to learn how to act as cold as that ice boy is."

Mirajane cleared her throat. "You're going to have to-" She checked to see if Erza was going to interrupt her with her rage. "-play hard to get!"

"Hard… To…. Get?..." Juvia was confused as she could ever be.

"Oh, silly! If you can throw water slicers at a cake, I'm sure you can play hard to get! It's simple really! You just have to act hard or seemingly uninterested in Gray, so that Gray wants you. He'll break out at one point, and be practically trying to get you!" Mirajane continued to dry a cup with a cloth.

"O-Oh! Juvia gets it! We have to switch roles for a day!" Juvia was already excited to try it out.

Erza grinned deviously. "Oh, imagine how Gray will feel about this! He'll be begging for you in no time!"

Juvia and Mirajane continued their conversation, leaving Lucy and Erza.

"Um… Erza?..."

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Are you sure you're not just doing this to get revenge on Gray or are you trying to help Juvia?"

"Hm… A little bit of both, I guess you could say."

"Man, you can sure carry grudges!"

Titania shrugged her shoulders.

"Heh, I guess they did mess with your boyfriendddddd." Lucy fluttered her eyes, giving it a more dramatic affect.

"I can hold one on you, too Lucy!" Erza sent daggers with her cold hard stare to Lucy.

"Kya! O-Oh… O-Okay! I got it!" Lucy quickly escaped Erza's grasped and joined Juvia and Mirajane.

Erza let out sigh, but it quickly turned into a devious smirk.

Under her breath she mumbled, "Oh… You're gonna get it now, Gray."

 **A/N** : Sryyy for the super short chapter and I know I haven't been very active! Finals are this week and my asian parents are making me study hard af... I'll be writing the next one right away, and it'll be about the date between Lyon and Juvia. The action is only beginning. XD Next chapter's gonna be rly fun to write, so be patient! 3 Be sure to review! I'll listen to any recommendations u have! ;D


End file.
